


The bi flag

by RainbowNixie



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Leif, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Leif-centric, Light Angst, M/M, The bi flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Leif talking to himself about his feelings for Tobin.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	The bi flag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am, I’m sorry if it doesn’t make any sense

A lot of people asked Leif about his bisexual flag sticker. The one he had always had on his helmet since he started working at SPRQpoint. Not that that bothered him! In fact, Leif loved seeing people genuinely talking about it and finally being comfortable with the LGBT+ community. That, and he also liked to be the centre of attention... Back to the point, people tended to ask him about the story of the sticker. “ _It’s only a sticker, I bought it._ ” He always replied. But then, they always asked “ _Where?_ ” As if they couldn’t just look for one on Amazon like everybody else. So Leif usually ended up saying “ _I can’t remember, sorry. It’s just a... pretty old sticker._ ”. Because perhaps Leif wanted to keep the truth to himself. _Close_ , _safe_ … Or maybe he didn’t like to talk to strangers about his personal life. Either way, Tobin and him were the only ones aware of the meaning of the little flag, and Leif preferred it that way.

Leif, actually, didn’t know why he was keeping the story to himself. It wasn’t a sad or an embarrassing experience he had to hide from his co-workers and friends. It was just… that. A mere sticker. Why keep it as a secret, then? Why avoid telling the truth to the others, when he could just say “ _Yes! It’s cool, right? It was a present from Tobin._ ” and keep going with his life? And even if they wanted him to explain the context, he didn’t have to! It didn’t have a deep meaning, anyway. 

Unless it did… And Leif refused to admit it. 

Why refusing, though? Admitting stuff what was brought him to being a proud and open bisexual! Being able to be true to himself was something he had been learning since middle school: Admitting his parents weren’t good, his grades weren’t all that mattered, he wasn’t always right… and that Tobin was the reason he realized he was bisexual.

Lots of people found out their sexuality thanks to close friends, and it shouldn’t be as deep as Leif thought it was. But… What if Leif’s subconscious was right? What if it was more than just a simple sticker? What if there was some profound reason for not wanting to tell the universe about his former little attraction towards Tobin when they were in high school? What if it wasn’t neither simple, nor only a little attraction, and even less, former? 

Leif wanted to make his own mind shut up. Because it was only 8 am, and he hadn’t even had a proper breakfast yet. However, he couldn’t concentrate on the code he was typing. It was as if his body was working alone, separated from his brain, which was currently full of Tobin Batra.

Tobin Batra, who had already stolen almost fifty pens from Zoey. Tobin Batra, the one who always talked during movies instead of watching them properly. Tobin Batra, that guy who used ‘bro’ in every possible sentence and way. Tobin Batra, that dude who thought unicorns existed but the government hid them from the world. _Tobin Batra_ , whose eyes brightened every time he achieved something, and whose definition of happiness was eating cereal and playing video games. _Tobin Batra_ , the one guy you could always count on when you needed to feel less alone. **_Tobin Batra_** , who hated waking up before 12 am, but was up at 7 am to babysit his little cousin some Saturdays. **_Tobin Batra_** , the only one who was there for Leif every single time his family made him feel useless.

**_Tobin Batra_** , who had ended up being Leif’s new family and home.

Leif caressed the sticker, still daydreaming and glancing at his best friend working every two seconds. Until, of course, someone had to interrupt.

“Heeeeey, buddy!” Zoey stood there, smiling uncomfortably. Nothing new to Leif.

“What do you want, Zoey?” He put his yellow glasses on the desk, looking at his co-worker in the most friendly way he could at the moment, keeping in mind that she had interrupted a whole inside argument.

“I wanted to ask you about your sticker?” Zoey pointed at the helmet and giggled anxiously. “Because you just sang- I mean- You seem to be pretty into it today and- Y’know- Curiosity.” She giggled again. “Where’s it from?”

Leif ignored Zoey’s weirdness and words to look fondly at his flag again. And in between the two seconds he spent looking at the sticker, and the time he turned around to look at Tobin… Something happened...

His mind stopped arguing. 

Maybe it was the way Tobin was typing with his left hand and eating cereal with the other, or the fact that he was moving his head to the rhythm of some pop song Leif probably wouldn’t stand... But Leif couldn’t help but grin as he replied to Zoey. “I don’t remember where I bought it. Too old.”

Because perhaps some memories were meant to stay close to our chests. 

And maybe admitting to be in love with your best friend wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should write the whole story about the sticker... what do y’all think?


End file.
